


Together Finally

by Official_Emonati



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Emonati/pseuds/Official_Emonati
Summary: Hook wants to leave Storybrooke forever but David doesn't want him to go. At least not without him...





	

It was night in Storybrooke and the rain was crashing down. The clouds were black as coal. Despite the storm Hook stood at the docks looking at the raging sea. After many moments a figure approached the absent minded man holding an umbrella and put above the both of them. 

"Hook?" The man's voice sounded like a whisper over the storm but it still brought Hook back from his thoughts. 

"Aye, mate" Hook finally spoke. He turned to face Prince Charming.  
"Hook, I know you want to get as far away from Storybrooke as possible after you and Emma broke up. But before you go I just wanted to tell you something. " David looked at a confused Hook but couldn't go on. He wanted to tell him how he felt, how he always felt but couldn't. So instead he showed him. David dropped the umbrella and grabbed Hooks collar and pulled him close and kissed him in the rain. 

"I love you" David whispered. Hook's confused mouth turned into a gleaming smile.  
"Well love, how about you come with me, get on the Jolly Roger and leave this bloody town...together" 

David eyed him suspiciously. "You really want me to come with you." 

Hook chuckled and said "Well why not eh, I could use a cabin boy " 

David rolled his eyes then laughed and stared into Hook's eyes. "I would never be a smelly pirate like you." David teased.

"EH! I prefer dashing rapscallion, thank you very much." Hook joked. 

After a moment of silence and thinking David asked "Are we really doing this, going away and leaving this town." 

Hook's usual amused facial expression turned into a serious one. "Only if you want too." 

David took a short moment to think then grinned at Hook. "I want to, more then anything" he finally answered. 

Hook became overwhelmed with happiness, his eyes even started to prickle with tears but he didn't want to show it and so he said "Well then cabin boy its getting quite chilly out here even for a pirate so we better by off." then he gave a large smug smile and offered his arm to David with a wink. David rolled his eyes once more and took Hooks arm. 

"If you ever call me cabin boy again, I'll punch that handsome face of yours." David jokingly threatened as they walked along the docks to the Jolly Roger. 

"You think i'm handsome do ya, which part do you like the most, its the eyes isn't it?" Hook teased again. 

"More like that obnoxious smile of yours" David responded. As they walked to the Jolly Roger they thought about their future together with glistening smiles. And they thought about how delighted they are to finally be together.


End file.
